


Орландина

by FelicitySyndrome



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicitySyndrome/pseuds/FelicitySyndrome
Summary: Криденс закрывает гештальт.Написано в 2018 году благодаря постеру ФТ-2 (шляпа в фильме, увы, так и не появилась).
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves
Kudos: 2





	Орландина

_Где-то, сказал, меня ты видел?  
Знаешь, что сам меня обидел?  
Забыл меня?  
Но для тебя забуду слезы я,  
Пойду с тобой, коль позовешь меня._  
© **АукцЫон — Орландина**

До сих пор Криденс никогда не видел, чтобы Персиваль покрывал голову. Он вообще не прячет себя: всегда носит пальто нараспашку и с вызовом смотрит в глаза. Персиваль улыбается, обнажая зубы и смеется неожиданно громко.  
Но сегодня Персиваль надвигает на глаза серую как пепел шляпу-федору и лишь затем протягивает руку для аппарации. Криденс не ждет объяснений, он как всегда отвратительно послушен.

На улице людно. Нью-Йоркцы спешат по делам в любое время суток, но сейчас белый день, и народу особенно много. Толкучка, крики, все то, что ослепляет приезжих и заставляет влюбиться в Нью-Йорк навсегда или же навсегда его возненавидеть. Лишь в конце улицы, где мертвым телом лежат обгорелые руины когда-то церкви, пусто. Власти позабыли избавиться от ничейного клока земли. Не осталось никого, кто захотел бы туда прийти. Собаки и те обходят десятой дорогой ее деревянные кости.  
— Туда не смотри, — предупреждает коротко Грейвс. На улице он никогда не касается Криденса, даже мельком, избегая ненужного внимания. Того и не нужно: мужчины вместе достаточно долго, чтобы Криденс знал, когда нужно последовать за аврором. Он не сбавляет шаг, сворачивает в до боли знакомую подворотню, следом за Грейвсом — доверяет, даже теперь. Напрасно, конечно.  
За спиной опускается непроницаемый для посторонних ушей и взглядов купол, и лишь тогда к Персивалю возвращается знакомая Криденсу расслабленная улыбка. Бэрбоун преодолевает расстояние между ними за пару шагов. «Джентльменская дистанция», как шутливо называет её Персиваль, Криденса раздражает.  
— Зачем мы здесь? — развалины прежнего дома не действуют так удручающе, как кирпичи и старые газеты переулка. Криденс нервно ежится.  
— Хочу сделать тебе подарок.  
Персиваль бросает взгляд на солнечную улицу — люди продолжают спешить, не в силах заметить ничего подозрительного — и ухмыляется.  
— Хочу, чтобы сегодня, — пальто падает на пыльную землю, — Ты оставил свою прошлую беспомощность здесь.  
— И что я должен делать? — спрашивает Криденс, пальцем проводя по фетровому краю шляпы, возвращая ухмылку медленно и даже скромно.  
— Это ты скажи мне, что делать. Отыграйся на мне.  
Криденс один на свете, знает, что в постели Персиваль Грейвс осторожен, заботлив, и едва ли требователен, но в этой подворотне, где, кажется, еще слышно эхо былых рыданий, Криденс в самом деле может вообразить: перед ним не Персиваль настоящий. А значит этим человеком не стыдно помыкать, возвращая когда-то озвученные этими губами обещания. Хотя бы делать вид, что не стыдно.  
— Рад вас видеть… Мистер Грейвс.  
— Криденс, ты так изменился, мой мальчик, — слова чужие, но Криденсу и впрямь вдруг хочется, чтобы все это был он, Персиваль, в хорошем и в чудовищном, чтобы никого другого никогда не существовало: только чтобы Криденс всегда принадлежал ему одному.  
— Ты меня всегда недооценивал.  
Он смотрит свысока, прыгая сразу от вежливости к дерзости, смыкая расстояние между ними к нулю  
— Я тебя трахну. — сообщает Криденс, лишь в самом конце предложения потеряв уверенность смягчая голос до порочного шепота.  
— Попробуй, — дразнит Грейвс и взгляд его теряется в тени. Аврор подается назад, но Криденс моложе и быстрее — он давно нащупал палочку и секунда лишь — отбрасывает Грейвса к стене лицом.  
Персиваль держится за стену, пытаясь отдышаться после удара, но времени на это у него нет. Криденс колдует против своего покровителя куда увереннее теперь, выворачивая руки, обездвиживая настолько, чтобы было нескучно. Рубашка Персиваля такая ослепительно-белая, что юноша чувствует какое-то мрачное удовлетворение, избавляясь от нее, даже втаптывая в грязь. Сам он всегда приходил на те встречи взмыленным, нечистым телом, помыслами, душой. Нечего было кичится превосходством, мистер Грейвс.  
Спина аврора белая тоже, бледны и старые шрамы. Криденс прижимается лицом к оголенной шее, смеется:  
— Я еще не нашел ребенка, мистер Грейвс.  
Персиваль сбрасывает чары ровно лишь настолько, чтобы откинуться в чужие объятья, беззащитным торсом по жесткости твида.  
— К дьяволу ребенка, Криденс. Мне нужен ты.  
Голос текучий, тягучий, последняя низкая нота, объятье змеи, линия алой помады. Криденс жалеет, что такой у него нет с собой. Он уже не помнит, что ничего этого не планировал.  
— Уверен? — пальцами по пряжке чужого ремня, — Ты меня не убедил.  
— Ты и сам знаешь, — Грейвс беспомощен, словно перед казнью, ластится неумеючи, не пытаясь быть действительно нежным. Федора с его головы падает, но Криденс ловит ее.  
— Как же! — рычит он, снова отталкивая аврора, разворачивая к себе. Томный голос злит все больше, — Скажи мне это в глаза.  
— К дьяволу все, Криденс, — лихорадочно, — Давай же…  
Грейвс ловит юношу за руки, но тот презрительно стряхивает прикосновение.  
— Раздевайся.

Криденс обходит вокруг Персиваля, носками черных туфель поднимая пыль. Он дрожит от злости на себя, но ему так нравится эта игра, и Персиваль молчит, глядит все так же насмешливо и выжидающе, хотя между ним и миром не осталось и сантиметра ткани. Криденс жалеет, что не захватил пару перчаток, чтобы быть еще чуть более закрытым. Вместо того, он вынужден надеть шляпу — чужак из подворотни.

Асфальт горячий — под землей идут трубы. Персиваль зачем-то замечает это, прежде чем легкий удар по голени вынуждает его расставить ноги шире. Он беззащитен и знает это, но также беззащитен был и всегда, просто до сих пор Криденсу было это неведомо. Теперь Бэрбоун дрожащей рукой душит своего спасителя, прижимаясь к копчику холодной пряжкой. Персиваль нежно воркует — в горле у него клокочет от восторга, от возможности дать Криденсу понимание — он желанен.  
До боли в горле, до крика, до любого унижения, какое Криденс попросит.  
Криденс жмурится, собирается с мыслями. Дышит тяжело, шумно, примеряясь губами к артерии. Затем, решив для себя что-то нажимает рукой на загривок, вынуждает Грейвса (или нет?) наклониться вперед.  
Криденс знает, что будет больно, и извиняясь, он целует выпирающие позвонки, но отказать себе в том, чтобы боль причинить, он не может.  
Персиваль все понимает.  
Движения резкие и грубые, Криденс пытается быть заботливым, но заклинания не решают всего. Персиваль вскрикивает, тут же закрывая себе рот рукой.  
— Хороший мальчик, — выплевывает он сквозь пальцы, и Криденс, получив в этих словах разрешение, которого жаждал, позволяет себе игнорировать всхлипы, переходящие с каждым движением бедер в стоны все явственнее.  
Лишь раз Персиваль пытается будто бы отстраниться, но Криденс перехватывает его через грудь, жмет к себе, и аврор послушно поникает в этом псевдообъятьи.  
— Хочешь что-нибудь мне сказать? — сладко шепчет Криденс. Горло Персиваля саднит от крика, но поймав краем глаза безумный взгляд Криденса, Грейвс не может не ответить:  
— Хочу, чтобы ты сделал это снова.  
— Нет, не сейчас, — резко обрывает Бэрбоун — Довольно.

Криденс обнимает Персиваля, завернув того в свое черное полупальто, баюкая будто, перебирая пальцам седину.  
— Спасибо, спасибо тебе, — тараторит он, — но хватит, достаточно. Ты самый лучший на свете, я не заставлю тебя приходить сюда больше.  
— Тебе вовсе не нужно заставлять, Криденс, — улыбается Персиваль, уткнувшись носом в угловатое плечо.


End file.
